Voltage clamp and noise analysis will be used to continue investigation of the activation and inactivation of the Ca and K currents in molluscan neurons and squid giant synapse, and their relations to the cyclic nucleotides. Attempts will be made to develop a new method for producing rapid intracellular calcium transients and step changes in cyclic nucleotide concentrations.